1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a texture curing machine, as well as to a method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such construction machines are known, for example, from US 2007/0286679 or DE 102011003271 A in the embodiment of a texture curing machine, which can be used to texture a newly produced concrete roadway of a road surface by means of, for example, a brush assembly, and to subsequently spray said concrete roadway with a liquid curing agent by means of a spraying assembly (EP 1841637 A).
During the production of a concrete surface, in particular during the construction of concrete road surfaces, the concrete is generally paved to the required shape and position by a slipform paver and, for this purpose, is smoothed by means of a smoothing device, for example, a transverse smoother. In some cases, a longitudinal smoother is additionally used.
Prior to the application of the curing agent by the texture curing machine, the surface must be given a finishing surface treatment with a surface texture conforming to the intended use. It is thus intended to increase the skid resistance and riding comfort and to reduce the tire roadway noise.
Regarding texturing of the concrete surfaces, clients have different requirements in terms of the type of texture to be applied.
As a result, it may be necessary for the texture curing machines to be converted in a time-consuming procedure in order to achieve a specified texture depending on the client's specification. A further disadvantage is created by the fact that the conversion kits must be kept on hand separately.
DE 10 2011 003 271 A describes a device and a method for creating a grooved texture by means of a cutting drum that is suspended, at a specific angle to the working direction, from a slide that is freely slidable in transverse direction. This design enables the cutting drum, during forward or reverse travel of the machine, to create grooves extending obliquely to the roadway.
By turning the working direction of the cutting drum and reversing the texture curing machine, a second grooved texture can be created, the grooves of which intersect the first grooved texture.
If the machine is reversed or if a different angle of the cutting drum to the working direction is to be adjusted, the cutting drum needs to be raised.
A coordination of speeds is not required.
A texture curing machine is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,517,171 that enables a texture extending obliquely to the roadway in which the texturing device is arranged on a slide movable transverse to the roadway and the texturing device can be moved forth and back in working direction. The texture curing machine is not moved in the process. A controller coordinates the movement of the slide in transverse direction of the machine with the movement of the texturing element in working direction. This prior art also requires significant equipment-related efforts to perform specific texturing operations. It is of disadvantage in this design that the texturing angle can be altered to a limited degree only.